85th Air Division
The 85th Air Division is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the Air Defense Command Eastern Air Defense Force, being stationed at Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland. It was inactivated on 1 September 1958. History During World War II, the 85th Fighter Wing was a command and control organization of Fifth Air Force, operating primarily in the Southwest Pacific Theater. Its assigned units participated in aerial combat in New Guinea and the Philippine Islands (February 1944 – August 1945) flyingt cover missions for convoys, patrols, escorted bombers, attacked enemy airfields, and supported ground forces. After the war's end, the organization provided fighter protection for the Philippine Islands and conducted an intensive training program in aerial combat, gunnery, and instrument flying, until the units inactivation in June 1948. During the Cold War the unit was reactivated as an Air Division by Air Defense Command. It was assigned to the Eastern Air Defense Force in September 1955 with a mission to intercept unidentified aircraft over the Washington, D.C. area. It participated in numerous training exercises. It also took part in gunnery and air-launched training and readiness tests. Inactivated in September 1958. Lineage * Established as 85 Fighter Wing on 4 November 1943 : Activated on 10 November 1943 : Inactivated on 30 June 1948 * Redesignated 85 Air Division (Defense) on 3 May 1955 : Activated on 8 September 1955 : Inactivated on 1 September 1958. Assignments * Fourth Air Force, 10 November 1943 * IV Fighter Command, 28 November 1943 – 10 January 1944 * Army Service Forces, 10 January – 17 February 1944 * Fifth Air Force, 18 February 1944 * Far East Air Forces, 11 May 1945 * Thirteenth Air Force, 1 September 1945 * Fifth Air Force, 1 June 1947 – 30 June 1948 * Eastern Air Defense Force, 8 September 1955 – 1 September 1958. Stations * Hamilton Field, California, 10 November 1943 * San Francisco Airport, California, 10 November 1943 – 10 January 1944 * Gusap Airfield, New Guinea, 25 February 1944 * Hollandia Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 24 July 1944 * Bayug Airfield, Leyte, Philippine Islands, 24 October 1944 * Fort William McKinley, Luzon, Philippine Islands, c. 15 June 1945 * Basa Air Base, Luzon, Philippine Islands, c. 15 July 1946 * Nagoya Airfield, Japan, 1 June 1947 – 30 June 1948 * Andrews AFB, Maryland, 8 September 1955 – 1 September 1958 Components Wing * 4625 Air Defense Wing (later, Washington Air Defense Sector): 1 December 1956 – 1 September 1958. Groups * 18th Fighter Group: 15 March 1946 – 1 May 1947 * 49th Fighter Group: 19 April – 5 June 1944 * 348th Fighter Group: 7 November 1944 – 8 February 1945 * 414th Fighter Group: c. 15 December 1945-c. 30 September 1946 * 475th Fighter Group: 16 June 1944 – 18 May 1945. Squadrons * 17th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron: 1 February – 22 March 1946 * 48th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 1 March 1956 – 1 September 1958 * 95th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 1 March 1956 – 1 September 1958 * 419th Night Fighter Squadron: 10 January 1946 – 20 February 1947 * 482d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron: 8 April 1956 – 1 September 1958 * 550th Night Fighter Squadron: 7 April-c. 30 June 1945. See also * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * * * * External links * AFHRA Factsheet, 85th Air Division (Defense) Air 0085 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1943